


CampStuck

by PageofD



Series: CampStuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU - Alterniearth, Asthmatic John, Camping, F/F, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Karkat Vantas, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PageofD/pseuds/PageofD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((The title is a work in progress))</p>
<p>Karkat Vantas and his friends are going camping! Fun! Until things start to go terribly wrong. <br/>How will they handle the things that start happening? Who will break first?</p>
<p>((Gomene, I suck at summaries))</p>
            </blockquote>





	CampStuck

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a companion fic to this, the first chapter of which will be uploaded as soon as I have it typed up.  
> Until then, enjoy this.
> 
> And, as usual with my stories, let me know if you spot any mistakes.

“Come on you guys. Tavros would be faster than you” Vriska called from further up the path.

“Indeed old chaps. We really should be making better time than this!” Jake exclaimed, beginning to bound up the path, until he slipped on a rock and fell backwards, the huge pack on his back throwing him off-balance.

“Woah, careful there babe.” Dirk jumped forwards quickly to catch his overly-adventurous boyfriend.

“Besides,” I growled, “there’s no point in trying to catch up. Spiderbitch up there is three times as fast as us ‘cause she’s not carrying anything, the lazy bulgemuncher.”

“Aww, don’t be so mean, Kitkat.” The other Strider traipsed past, arm wrapped around his girlfriend-matesprit, Terezi.

I snarled at him. “You didn’t grow up with her. She deserves much worse than that.”

“Yeah, I know.” He winked at me mockingly. For once I could actually see his shockingly red eyes as both he and Dirk had left their ridiculous eyewear at home.

“Aaaanyway,” Terezi drawled, ducking out from under Strider’s arm, “we mustn’t leave fussyfangs mcgee waiting.” She began stepping up the path in a manner that was way too confident for a blind girl.

 “Damn straight!” Vriska called, placing her hands on her hips victoriously. “Hang on,” She squinted, scanning our group closely. “Where’s John?”

We all turned around, just as John appeared red-faced and wheezing.

“Who,” he wheezed “has my inhaler?”

We all looked at each other, slightly panicked, doing the usual ‘did you have it? I thought you had it!’ until a purple-nailed hand appeared around the corner, holding the blue-grey inhaler.

“Thank god.” John gasped before putting it to his mouth and pressing the button, breathing in deeply. “Thanks Rose.” He said when his breathing was under control, somewhat.

“Is John okay?” Vriska called, her concern showing in her voice and pose.

“I’m fine Vriska!” John replied, waving enthusiastically.

“But she’d know that if she could be bothered to come back and check.” I muttered, resuming the trek up the path.

“Uh, Karkat…” Kanaya called me, sounding unsure of something. “Gamzee is... well, he’s trying to eat some of the plants.”

“God damnit.” I turned and walked back, past Strider and Egbert and eventually Rose and Kanaya too, wondering why I’d insisted that Gamzee come along. “Gamzee! You piece of shit stoner. These aren’t plants you can eat.”

“You sure Karbro? They seem full of miracles they wanna be all up and sharing with me.”

“Yes, I’m fucking sure. Come on,” I grabbed his shirt sleeve and attempted to pull him up the path. “We should be nearly there.”

After five minutes of fighting to get Gamzee up the path, we caught up with everyone and I released the near-death grip I’d had on his shirt to rest my hand on my knees as I struggled to catch my breath.

“Which of you nooksniffers let me bring him?” I growled, jerking my thumb at Gamzee where he seemed to be making a flower crown of sorts, which he proceeded to try and sit on my head. “No, stop, get that away from me.” I swatted at his hands, but he kept coming back with it murmuring things about miracles and getting my calm on. “No. Fuck that. Where’s the fucking clearing?” I stormed up the path, ignoring the other’s attempts to get me to calm down.

Fucking camping, I mused as I walked, I’d only agreed to it because Terezi would be here. And Jade. She wasn’t bad, for a human, but she’d broken her leg a week before we were supposed to leave, insisting that we go and tell her ‘aaall about it when you get back!!’

I was so busy raging internally that I was several meters into the clearing before I noticed.

“Guys. I found it.” I called back down the path, in awe of the size of the cliff that cut into the clearing.  The open area was about 500 meters at its widest point, across the cliff-face and shaped like it would be a near-perfect circle if not for the cliff.

“Awesome.” Jake whispered when he saw it.

“Eh, I’ve seen better.” Vriska claimed, though I doubted it.

Everyone else just stood there for a moment, taking in the sheer size of it.

After scouting a little, we found a cave in the cliff-face, which Jake claimed to be a perfect place to set our tents up in. No-one argues with our resident ‘adventuring expert’, so the tents were pitched and we set about determining who would sleep in which ones.

We had four tents in total, two three-mans and two two-mans. Jake and Dirk claimed one of the two mans, to everyone’s relief, and Rose and Kanaya claimed the other. This left Vriska and Terezi sharing one of the three-mans and John, Dave, Gamzee and I in the last one.

“Hang on, there’s not going to be enough room for the four of us in that tent, especially not with this fuckers horns.” I pointed out, gesturing to Gamzee who gave a lazy wave.

“Yeah, but any other way means that someone will have to share with those two.” Dave countered, pointing at Jake and Dirk who were currently wrapped in each other’s arms – no, it looked more like they were just wrapped in each other. “And I’m just gonna say I am not gonna share with them.”

With that I begrudgingly admitted that he had a good point and we started putting our bags in our respective tents. When that was done, and the food has been hung off the ground (at Jake’s insistence ‘We don’t want bears getting to it, ‘ey chaps?’) we split into teams of three to collect firewood so it we’d have plenty before the sun set.  I was on a team with the Striders and we went East (as verified by Jake’s compass). Jake, Rose and Kanaya went West and John, Terezi and Vriska went North, with South being blocked by the cliff. I told Gamzee to stay behind, worried that he’d be more of a burden than a help. As we walked away I swear I heard Gamzee speaking to someone, the tone of his voice, if not the words, carrying clearly across the clearing in a way it wouldn’t if he were mumbling to himself, but it was quickly forgotten as Dave released a branch he’d been holding so it swung back and hit me.

We returned about half an hour later, each of us carrying huge stacks of wood that, when combined with everyone else’s, made for an exorbitant amount of wood that Jake looked at warily, as if he though it wouldn’t last us through the night, but eventually he shrugged and began to make out an area for the fire for when the sun set.

“Hey, can someone pass me one of the water bottles? I’m parched.” Rose asked from her seat in front of her tent.

The drink bottles were passed around, and soon we were drinking deeply as we realised how thirsty we were. When I’d emptied my bottle I slotted it back into our cooler, noting that Gamzee’s bottle wasn’t there. After a quick look around, though, I found it on its side, partially hidden by the wide-open ‘door’ to our tent, where he’d already been discovered, fast asleep.

“Wow,” John commented as he emptied his bottle. “Who knew that collecting wood could make you so thirsty?” He let out a chuckle as he put his bottle away before turning back to the group.

“I knew getting rid of wood could make you thirsty,” Dave smirked, “but not collecting it.” There was a variety of laughs at the apparent joke, from Roses giggle hidden behind her hand, to Vriska and Terezi’s cackling as they rolled on the ground while John, Kanaya and I didn’t understand.

“What’s so funny?” John asked.

“Don’t worry about it bro.” Dave laughed, clapping John on the back.

I yawned as a sudden wave of fatigue washed over me. I glanced at everyone else’s faces and saw that most of them looked the same.

That’s weird, I thought.  Before I could find a way to vocalise my thoughts, I found myself falling, unable to put my hands out to catch myself. I vaguely remember hearing someone call out my name as my vision slowly faded to black.


End file.
